Tensions
by ElizabethSH
Summary: Caskett - Et s'il était encore là, à attendre qu'elle re-ouvre la porte ... que ce serait-il passé?  Reprend la scène de l'hôtel de l'épisode du 2 mai 2011  3x22 to Love and Die in LA . SPOILER ALERT!


**Note de l'auteur**_ : J'ai écrit ce Oneshot avant de voir la scène entière, je n'avais vu que le sneak peek. Alors oui, maintenant, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de coin cuisine dans la suite de leur hôtel, mais c'était dur de deviner avec les plans de vue à ce moment … bref, c'est une fanfic alors tout est possible!_

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas?

Elle s'appuya le dos sur la porte, n'osant pas aller plus loin.

Ce sentiment.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

À force de côtoyer la mort presque tous les jours, à force de rencontrer des hommes en quêtes de vengeance, des femmes en peine d'amour, des gens humiliés, des personnes de retour à leurs plus bas instincts, elle en avait oublié la force de ce sentiment à l'origine de tout. Celui qui fait augmenter votre rythme cardiaque au moindre frémissement, celui qui vous coupe le souffle à la moindre pensée. Celui qui vous donne des ailes pour voler, mais qui vous enlève les mots pour parler. Celui qui donne un sens à tout ce qui semble ne pas en avoir.

Maintenant, ce sentiment, elle le sentait si puissant dans son ventre qu'elle prit peur. Ils étaient sur le point de franchir la frontière. Le point de non-retour. Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Soudainement, il y avait tant à perdre. Kate Beckett ne voulait pas changer tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle avait le goût de pleurer tout en ayant le goût de rire, elle voulait fuir autant qu'elle voulait ré-ouvrir cette porte. Pourquoi?

Elle voulait arrêter de penser. Ses mains se déplacèrent spontanément vers sa bouche. Respirer. Il fallait respirer. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Que voulait-elle? De quoi avait-elle peur? Pourquoi avait-elle peur?

La raison de son cœur et celle de sa tête s'entrechoquait en elle. Le mieux était de rester isolée, ainsi rien ne changerait, tout resterait comme avant. Mais, elle voulait retourner dans la pièce d'à côté. Plonger dans son regard encore une fois. La façon dont il l'a regardait, aucun autre n'avait ce regard. Son intelligence, personne d'autre n'en avait une aussi compatible avec la sienne; comme complémentaire; ni inférieur, ni supérieur, juste différente.

Ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres.

Elle se souvenait y avoir goûté, elle se souvenait de n'en avoir jamais eu assez.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et unit ses mains devant son visage; c'était de la torture.

S'il traversait la porte maintenant, le laisserait-elle entrer?

Était-ce ce qu'il était en train de faire, se diriger vers elle? Était-il juste derrière la porte?

Non. Il n'était pas comme ça. Trois ans ne se serait pas écouler si c'était à lui de faire les premiers pas. Leur relation avait toujours été ainsi; il ouvrait les portes et elle décidait à les franchir ou non. Il était doué avec les paroles, elle était douée pour agir. C'était un philosophe, elle était une actrice.

Elle aurait préféré être en train de lire cette histoire. Elle voulait tourner quelques pages pour voir ce qui allait ce passé. D'un autre côté, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était tourner la poignée.

Elle tendit la main mais ne pu la posée.

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite? C'était ridicule! Elle inspira un bon coup. Le mieux c'était d'y aller d'un coup sans réfléchir. La peur n'était pas son ennemi, il ne fallait pas lutter.

Elle empoigna la poignée métallique et ouvrit la porte.

Kate le trouva du regard, il n'avait pas bougé. Il était là, au milieu de la pièce, debout à attendre.

Son souffle coupa, elle se remit à lutter pour ne pas retourner dans la chambre et pleurer sur sa stupidité.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, ce silence, cette attente, ce regard c'était insoutenable!

La tension monta alors que les secondes s'écoulaient et qu'elle ne trouvait toujours pas. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter au cou et …

Sa bouche était sèche. Boire! Un verre d'eau.

Non. Mieux. Un verre de lait. Ça l'aidera à s'endormir.

Elle se dirigea vers le coin cuisine, sans un mot.

Il l'a suivie du regard.

Elle ouvrit la porte du frigo. Pas de lait en vue.

« Castle? Vous savez s'il y a du lait? » Demanda-t-elle à travers la porte du frigo.

- Non, vous voulez que j'appelle?

C'est alors qu'elle vit l'alcool. « Hmm, non c'est bon, je vais prendre autre chose »

Elle se servit de l'alcool qu'elle mélangea avec du jus d'orange. Elle mit plus d'alcool que de jus d'orange.

Castle s'approcha et posa ses coudes sur l'îlot. Il sourit.

« Vous savez, c'est curieux.

Elle sourit à son tour sans le regarder, elle croyait savoir à quoi il faisait référence. Elle se retourna, le verre à la main et s'appuya sur le comptoir derrière elle.

« La scène dans _Heat Wave_? » essaya-t-elle de deviner. Elle but une gorgée. Peu être un peu trop fort, pensa-t-elle.

Il eut un genre de hoquet, pour exprimer son exclamation. Oui, c'était exactement ce à quoi il pensait, apparemment.

« Parfois j'oublis que vous lisez mes livres.»

C'était la scène où Jameson Rook avait improvisé un cocktail pour Nikki Heat, juste avant qu'il ne succombe l'un à l'autre. C'était plutôt ironique, étant donné les circonstances actuelles, en effet.

Elle prit une autre gorgée, son breuvage était vraiment trop alcoolisé. Le goût de la vodka la fit grimacer.

« Vous avez mal dosé? Laissez-moi vous arranger ça! » Il contourna l'îlot et vint la rejoindre. Il prit son verre et prit une gorgée. « Vraiment? Vous avez abusé sur la vodka! » Il jeta le contenu dans l'évier et se mit en tâche d'en préparer un autre.

« Castle? »

Il répondit par un « hmm » désintéressé, trop concentré sur sa nouvelle tâche.

« Castle? Renforça-t-elle. Rick! »

Il se retourna à l'appel de son prénom.

Elle posa une main sur la sienne et de l'autre elle prit le verre de ses mains et le posa sur le comptoir.

Leur sourire s'effaça au fur et à mesure que la tension montait à nouveau. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Kate fixa ses lèvres et approcha doucement.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez? Parce que si vous approchez encore, je ne pourrais pas vous laissez partir cette fois. »

Elle s'arrêta un moment et regarda ses yeux. Elle fixa cette paire d'yeux qui la fixait également. Elle attrapa sa nuque de sa main libre et l'attira à elle d'un geste rapide.

Au contact de leurs lèvres, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir tout entière. Elle se rappela leur premier baiser, son corps se souvenait des sensations. Leur étreinte et leurs baisers devinrent rapidement plus passionnels, s'autorisant enfin à éprouver ce qu'ils avaient si longtemps refoulé. Elle leva sa jambe sur sa cuisse, et il la souleva de terre et la posa sur le comptoir. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et sa tête avant de glissé ses mains à l'intérieur du col de sa chemise puis de remonter vers sa nuque et ses cheveux.

Puis une sonnerie se fit entendre. Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, Beckett l'entendit et s'arrêta. Castle plongea sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la sienne, se sentant fondre à nouveau, mais la sonnerie persista et la sortie de sa transe.

« C'est le mien ou le vôtre? »

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait un téléphone qui sonnait. Ils tendirent, tous deux, l'oreille.

« Je crois que c'est le vôtre » Dit Beckett.

Il l'aida à descendre du comptoir et se mirent à chercher l'origine de la sonnerie.

Beckett trouva le portable de Castle, c'était effectivement lui qui sonnait.

« C'est Alexis » Lança Beckett en lui tendant l'appareil.

Il prit le téléphone et le regarda un instant, lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur Beckett, elle se dirigeait vers la chambre.

Il finit par répondre une fois qu'elle eut franchit la porte.

Elle laissa entre-ouvert, éteignit les lumières et entra sous les draps. Kate l'entendit parler et elle sourit en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il l'appela doucement dans la noirceur, mais elle s'était endormit. Il sourit tendrement en baissant la tête, et referma la porte.

Il éteignit et entra dans sa propre chambre. Il s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil sans rêves.


End file.
